Neko Boyfriend
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: Natsu get's turned into a cat. (small story)
1. Chapter 1

**I finally just said crew it and I'm making a story where Natsu turns into a cat. I don't care, I like these kind of stories and I want one with Lucy.**

 **Natsu + Cat ears and tail = cuteness!**

 **Nobody's pov**

It was a normal day in fairy tail. Constant fight, drinking, followed by more fighting. Everyone in the guild was happy though. Well... all except for a pink hair dragon slayer. He was now sitting at a table, his chin resting on it boredly. The man hadn't found many good looking jobs, and he honestly isn't in the mood to join in on the fighting.

He turned his head to the left when he felt a heat sit next to him. He saw his blonde partner and girlfriend. He then smiled. Maybe he did have something to do. He sat up to look at her without hurting his eyes. Lucy gave him a small smile and showed him a job request.

"Form the looks of things, you could use something to excite you." She said. The dragon slayer looked over the paper.

He tilted his head. "That much for just one guy? he must be crazy strong." The dragon slayer smirked and cracked his knuckles. Lucy flipped over the paper that revealed the address of the attendant that put up the request.

"Yeah. Mira gave it to me, saying you looked bored and I thought maybe the two of us could go on a mission together." Lucy said. Natsu smiled softly at the female.

"Well, let's get going!" Natsu said happily and got to his feet. Lucy's smiled fell when she had to brake some news to him.

"There's one problem..." She said hesitantly and got to her feet and followed Natsu. The male looked over his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked with his grin still on his lips

"We have to take a train."

The smile fell and he dropped to his knees in despair. His head hung low in disappointment and his face darkened. Lucy tried to cheer him up.

"It's okay Natsu. It'll only be four hours." She said.

The dragon slayer groaned and flopped onto the floor, glaring at the wood. Curse his stupid motion sickness; why must he suffer like this.

After the long torturous ride on the train, to Natsu anyways, the two made it to the address of the client that put up the request. The towns people that saw the two muttered to each other. Natsu's keen hearing picked up all the words. The people were happy that they showed up and were thankful, but they seemed to timid to speak out loud.

The couple pulled up to the address of the client. With a knock on the door, a little boy answered the door. He looked at the age of six. Short brown hair and big bright blue eyes, wearing a small red shirt and brown shorts.

"Hey, little guy." Natsu smiled. "Where's your parents?" He asked and crouched down in front of him.

"Are you wizards?" He asked with a shy voice.

"Yup. Once of your parents put up a job for us at Fairy tail. Do you know who did that?" Natsu asked in a gentle voice.

"My mommy did." He answered.

"Where's your mother now?" Lucy asked with a small smile.

Natsu picked up the sound of foot steps coming to the door. It opened revealing a middle aged woman, probably in her high 30s. She wore a small day dress with an apron.

"Noah, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" The woman said. Natsu got to his feet.

"But mommy, they are wizards. They're here to help us." The little boy said.

The lady turned to face Natsu and Lucy. "Oh thank goodness. I'm sorry for being rude. Noah, go off to your room, the grown ups need to talk." The lady said. The little boy nodded and ran off out of site.

The lady let the two enter and made them tea as they sat in the living room. Natsu and Lucy sat on the same couch together, while the client sat in the love seat in front of them.

"I want to thank you two for coming. I was worried no one would take the request." The lady said, setting her tea down.

"It's no trouble miss. So... what seems to be the problem?" Lucy asked and did the same while the dragon slayer next to her continued to drink from the china cup, listening to them.

"Well, you see. A bandit comes around our village every night. He breaks into our houses and steals from us. He also uses magic that I can't identify. We've seen him walking around during the day, but we're all afraid of him, no one has done something about it. I finally got tired of my son living in fear and put up a request in every guild I could think of." The lady explained, close to tears as she explained the situation. "Once the job is taken care of, I'll be sure to pay you." The lady said and wiped her eyes.

This was when Natsu stopped drinking his tea and set the cup down and looked over his shoulder to see Noah peeking his head out, listening to them talk. he turned back to the kid's mother and shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about paying. Knowing that the kids won't be scared is good enough." The fire dragon said.

"Natsu!" Lucy whisper shouted at him. But he ignored.

"No, I insist. It's the least I can do for all your trouble you'll be going through." The lady tried to argue.

"What you can do is keep that money and take care of your son. We'll manage." He said sternly to the lady to get his point across. The lady stopped arguing and smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said.

The two got up to leave, Lucy whisper yelling at Natsu for turning down the payment, which he continued to ignore. When he came to see Noah again before leaving, the little boy smiled at him.

"Thank you, mister. You made my mommy and me happy." He said. Natsu smiled in return and pat his head.

"No problem kiddo." He said and the couple left.

The two walked down the street, holding the paper of what bandit looked like. Natsu took note of the dead or alive part. He turned his head to the side and frowned.

"That mother must be pretty desperate to have this guy taken down if she wants him dead." He said.

"Well like you just said, she's a mother. I'm sure you'd feel the same if you had a child who was scared." Lucy explained. The fire dragon slayer shrugged.

"But if he's only stealing, is it really worth killing him? Let the magic council take care of him?" The pinkette said confused. "I get that he's a thief and all. But Bisca was like that before Erza changed her ways." Natsu explained, talking about how Bisca was an evil thief and lied about being in Fairy tail.

"I guess you're right. Maybe there's something the lady didn't tell us?" Lucy suggested.

"Oh, she told you everything alright. It's just that people don't take too kindly to thieves." A voice said from behind them. The two whipped around and faced the new voice. It was man, Black hair, dark blue eyes, and a black mask covering his face. he fit the description of the wanted man perfectly.

"Well, finding you was easy. Lets see if kicking your butt is just quick." Natsu said and smirked, his right fist catching fire. The bandit's own right first went up in what seemed to be blue flames as well. Natsu smirked and chuckled at this.

"Fire magic won't do ya any good, pal." He said and charged up, ready to attack.

Lucy stayed back and watched them fight. The bandit was using fire magic, and using that against Natsu is useless. So Lucy had no need to fight. The dragon slayer can end this in a matter of seconds.

"This ain't your usual fire. I know exactly who and what you are, Natsu Dragneel; Fire dragon slayer." The bandit said. You could practically hear the smirk that formed on his lips from behind his black bandanna. "You consume my flames and you'll be regretting the outcome." He finished  
off

Natsu ignored the warning, as usual, and charged the bad guy, full speed. The black haired villain only chuckled at the dragon slayer's stupidity and shot is fire at him. As he expected would happen, the pink haired fairy tail member sucked in the blue flames with no problem. Once finished with his quick snack, the dragon slayer then out a breath and smirked, wiping his lip with the back of his hand.

"I don't feel regret, bud." He said and chuckled. The dragon slayer smashed his two fists together as the caught aflame. "Now that I've got a fire in my belly." He mumbled and lept at his enemy, lifting his right arm. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The flame attack struck the bandit directly in the chest, shooting him back a couple feet. With a groan and an oof, the thief stayed on the ground in pain. When Natsu noticed he wasn't getting back up her pouted and crossed his arms.

"Man. I was hopping to get a real challenge out of him." He said, his excitement draining through the sentence. He turned over his shoulder to look at his girlfriend. "You okay, Luce?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "I guess we should turn this guy in, then tell the client her son doesn't need to be afraid anymore." Lucy said. Natsu nodded and walked up to the guy he just took down. Once he was about to grab the man he suddenly became dizzy. His vision fogged up and he shook his head which, only resulted in more dizziness. He placed a hand to his head and groaned.

"Was this from that fire?" He asked himself out loud. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying to calm himself down when he became light headed. He gripped the top of his head when it began to hurt and groaned in pain.

Lucy watched him in confusion. "Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly and approached him. Natsu then gripped the top of his head and cradled it while groaning. "Natsu!?" She said and ran up to him. She saw his face. His fangs were showing as he tried to go with the pain and he had broken out in a sweat. His knees eventually gave out and he landed beside the bandit. Lucy started to get scared and tears formed in her eyes as the dragon slayer started growling. She could see the muscles in his arms tense as he held his head in pain.

Natsu couldn't recall feeling any pain like this before. It felt like a burn worse that he could ever imagine. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He also started to feel the pain in his lower back as well. His teeth clenched together tighter if that was even possible at this point.

But then... the pain stopped. Just like that. It stopped just as fast as it came. Natsu slowly placed his hands on the ground and sighed when the pain was gone. His breathing was turned into small pants. When he heard sniffling he turned to his right to see Lucy crying.

"Luce?" He said, worried on why she was crying. The female opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes looked up and she gasped. "You okay?" He asked.

"N-Natsu..." She said and looked at the ground. Her eyes widened. Natsu followed her gaze and his eyes did the same. Behind him, laying on the ground was a black tail. Natsu got to his feet and spun around in a few circles while looking behind him. It was attached to him. he lifted his hands to his head and pelt two puffs of ears there as well.

"Did these just grown off my head!?" He yelled, his eyes wide open as he gripped the black ears on the top of his head. He quickly let go when it started to hurt.

Lucy stood up and wiped her eyes. She looked him over. "Do you think that fire you ate did this?" She asked, his voice still a little shaky from crying. Natsu turned to face the guy that shot the blue flames at him.

"Probably." He said and rubbed his head. "That hurt like hell though." He groaned.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"For the mean time, yeah." He said with a small nod.

"Okay." Lucy said and sighed. "Now he's the million jewel question. How do we turn you back to normal?" She said

 **...**

 ** _This is just a small short story for a break from my other ones. I don't plan on this story being more then 10 chapters. Five at east hopefully._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is chapter two of my neko Natsu story. Here's where the cute stuff actually starts to happen, so hang in there! Trust me, this is going to be... purrrfect XD**_

 **Nobody's pov**

Natsu whined and pouted with his arms crossed and his newly developed tail swaying angrily behind him as him and Lucy made their way back to the guild hall. Lucy sighed and turned to face her upset boyfriend.

"It's not that bad, Natsu. I'm sure The Master or Levy will know what to do." Lucy said with a smile, trying to cheer him up. Natsu only buried his face into his scarf.

"If brain freeze sees me like this, I'll never head the end of it." He mumbled into his scarf and grabbed his tail to get it to stop moving.

Lucy giggled and shook her head. Truth be told, he actually looked kinda cute. The little blush of embarrassment on his cheeks as he hid in his scarf, and his ears perking up to every little sound was adorable. And his tail betraying him and moved side to side.

"Well Natsu, you're just going to have to ignore him. So that means no fighting until you're back to normal!" She said sternly. Natsu looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh come on Luce, have a heart!" He pleaded, giving her sad eyes. Lucy turned to face him and almost died from cuteness. His new black cat ears had folded down into a sad like posture to math the eyes he was giving her, and his matching tail had drooped to the ground. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked and continued walking. "No, Lucy! Wait!" He said and tried to continue to convince her.

The two eventually made it to the guild, much to Natsu's displeasure. He really didn't want to walk into the guild and get picked on by all the guys. There's already many things they could tease him about, one of them being that he couldn't read as a child. But, he could reply that he learned the English language in three days because of Erza, so that's something to be proud of?

The fire dragon slayer sighed as he stared at the doors of the guild he called home. "Let's get this over with." He mumbled and forced himself to walk forward, followed by Lucy.

Natsu was a... uhh... real eye turner. For everyone. Mostly the girls. Once Natsu had walked into the guild, everyone had stopped what they were doing, and the girls were first to react. By running up to him, and playing with his new appendages.

"Natsu, what happened to you!?"

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!"

"I don't know whether to hit you or pet you."

Comments about Natsu were thrown back and fourth. The pink haired man was really confused because he didn't expect this to happen. He expected teasing and laughing, not squeals and shrieks, and non the less compliments. So he was relieved from that.

Natsu snapped out of his faze when he came to notice that there were hands all over him. _(not like that perv!)_ He turned around and glared at the females behind him. "I'm not cute! And don't touch my tail that feels we- oooh." Natsu was cut off from his sentence when he felt a pleasant sensation come from the back of his head, behind his cat ears. He fell to his knees and the sound of purring was heard from him, causing the girls to freak out again.

Mirajane giggled as she scratched Natsu from behind the ears. "I love to play with kittens." She said.

Mean while, all the guys were standing in the back watching everything. They didn't enjoy the fact that the girls were all over Natsu, quite jealous really.

"He's so manly..."

"He's an idiot is what he is." Gray mumbled

"Can an idiot get that many girls?" Laxus replied

"Shut up, Laxus!" The ice maker shot back

The men stared at watched as Natsu got all the attention and continued to act cute. Even Juvia had broken down ant started to pet Natsu. Gray just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"He's pathetic." He mumbled and walked up to the big group around Natsu.

The pink haired male was happily purring and enjoying the attention he was getting. Being scratched behind the ears by all the girls and hearing them 'awe' from his cuteness. He sat on his knees with the biggest grin on his face where the purrs escaped from. He didn't seem to notice Gray standing there, watching him. That or he just didn't care. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. That's enough!" He said and pushed his way through to get to Natsu. The scratching stopped and Natsu whined and his eyes snapped open. He glared at gray and noticed the position he was it and quickly got up.

"What was that about Ice perv!?" He asked angrily. Really upset with the fact his wasn't getting scratched anymore.

"You're distracting everyone from stuff they should be doing! Like changing you back to normal Flame brain!" He shot back.

Natsu crossed his arms. "You were just jealous that no one was paying attention to you. Even Juvia walked right by you!" He smirked. But the smile fell when Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't take you seriously with the cat ears. You look so dumb. I bet it also effects your fighting." Gray chuckled. Natsu glared at him and his right hand went up at flames.

"Oh yeah! How about I bash your face in right-mmm." Natsu fell to his knees in a purring fit when Gray started scratching Natsu behind the ears.

All the girls giggled and 'awed' from the sight. Levy eventually managed to look away form Natsu's cuteness. She walked over to a table and sat down, trying to figure out how to help Natsu.

"Gray! Stop petting Natsu so I can talk to him!" Levy called over to the ice make mage.

"Aww, come one. It's fun to keep Natsu from talking." Gray said and rubbed Natsu's cat ear causing him to purr louder and smile.

"Lucy..." Levy asked for help.

Lucy nodded and pushed past Gray and grabbed Natsu by his scarf. He called out worriedly and in complaint on what was happening as he was being dragged towards Levy by his girlfriend.

He sat down at the table in front of Levy with Lucy at his side. He was confused on why he was here because he wasn't paying attention after Gray started to pet him.

"Natsu. What was the last thing you remember before this happened?" Levy asked the male before her.

"Well, we ran into this thief for the job Lucy and I took. And he shot some kinda of blue flames at me." He explained.

"Which you were dumb to eat." Lucy mumbled afterwards.

"How was I suppose to know this would happen!?"

"Stop it!" Levy said and the two stopped before an argument began. "It's obvious that fire had a curse on it." Levy mumbled.

"Like Romeo's fire?" Natsu asked

"Sort of. I don't think Romeo's does any physical changes to the human body while this did. If I could get more information, or a sample of the fire, I might be able to change you back. Or at least figure out how long you'll be stuck like this." Levy explained.

"So I guess that means we're going back?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded. Lucy sighed and groaned. "It's getting late. We should go tomorrow." She said.

"No! I don't want to stay like this longer than I have to!" The dragon slayer said.

"We just got back, Natsu. I'm tired." She said.

"Then I'll go by myself." He said

"You need someone to drag you off the train."

"I'll walk."

"You'll be stuck like that even longer."

Natsu pouted and placed his head on the table with a sigh. "We leave in the morning." He grumbled and crossed his arms. Lucy have him a small smile and stood up to leave.  
 **...**  
 ** _So what did you guys think of the second chapter? I thought it was really cute. I'll make more cuteness happen later on. So until then, see ya later!_**

 _ **P.S. The Spirit And The Wizard will update really soon.**_


End file.
